Words of Wisdom
by JojoOlivia
Summary: Remus Lupin goes to fetch Tonks whom, after being able to leave St. Mungos didn't come home. Will words of wisdom being exchanged and more? RemusTonks One-shot.


A/N - Ok, I took down warning sign, because I haven't been able to pick up where I left off, and also I'm just not prone to thinking right now. See, I have depression, then my Grandfather just died, I've had exams, so writing an exciting love fic for Charlie and Tonks wasn't on the top of my list. But I do have this fic it's been laying in my binder for a couple of years now, it's a Remus and Tonks fic. I will admit for some people Tonks is a little OOC, but not completely. So, enough excuses here it is 'Words of Wisdom'.

**Disclaimer-** Honestly, I'm pissed off at the moment, don't even bother to question if I own the Harry Potter universe cause I don't, or you'll find yourself wanting to go to Voldemort for comfort. And I also don't own most of the quotes used in here by wise people throughout the ages.

* * *

Remus Lupin sighed as he closed the door of Number 12, Grimmauld Place behind him and made his way down the depressing London streets. The day had already been depressing of course, but the gloomy weather made it no better. A ripple of a very faraway thunder passed overhead, Remus decided to quicken his pace just a bit to avoid being bombarded by rain and to get to his destination quicker. After turning down a couple of more streets, he found himself standing outside the local pub. 'The Leaky Cauldron'.

You see, besides the gloomy weather that makes children sigh and wonder what they could of done that day besides stay inside, this day was a difficult one. Well, actually it had been a difficult week. For a week ago Sirius Black was killed, struck down by his own cousin, Bellatrix LeStrange. The Order of the Phoenix had suffered a great loss, but the grief and pain was magnified within those who knew him. Knew him as in those who knew him before he was labeled as a killer. Knew him as in those who loved him before being thrown into the dark hole of Azkaban. Knew him as in loyal family and best friends. Knew him as in Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin.

Remus Lupin, cried, he had cried a good while. But soon he realized that there was a war going on, deaths were going to occur. But why so soon and why so close? After gathering his thoughts, he decided he'd have to tell Tonks, who was beginning to come to in St. Mungos.

Well, let's just say Tonks didn't cry for a good while like himself, after a few shouts, some death avenges, and silent treatment Lupin left Tonks to deal with her thoughts. But once she was permitted to leave the hospital, she didn't come straight home, she went straight to The Leaky Cauldron.

So, that is what our dear Professor Lupin is doing standing outside the pub. Deciding staring at a rusty sign, swinging in the wind which was blowing the clouds over the city wasn't going to do much good at returning Tonks home, he pushed the wooden door in and walked inside the tavern.

Remus was met with warmth, consistent chatter, the clinking of mugs and glasses, also friendly and not so friendly faces. After holding the door open for and elderly witch, he scanned the crowd for Tonks and one of her original and vibrant hair colors. But never found, wondering if she left Remus made his way over to Tom behind the bar counter.

"Why hello Professor Lupin, how are you, what can I do for you good sir?" Tom said in his usual inviting tone.

"Hello Tom, I'm fine, have you seen Tonks around here today?" Remus asked.

"Yes, yes I have, she's just over there, been here for a good while." Tom said pointing to a table with a man, and a woman with long black hair with dark eyes. They were playing cards, the man looked very unhappy.

"Thanks very much Tom." Remus said shaking the tenders hand before making his way over to the table where the supposed Tonks sat.

Remus nearly stopped dead as he came closer to the table. This had to be Tonks, cause no other person could have looked exactly like her deceased cousin. She had long black hair that reached the middle of her back. Her face still had it's heart-shape quality, but her eyes were dark, exactly like Sirius'. She was holding a hand of cards and was smirking at the man across from her, who had a permanent frown fixed upon his face. Tonks placed down her hand, and let out a small laugh as she collected 5 galleons from the man. The man got up and went to the bar, most likely to get drunk enough to forget that a girl beat him at cards.

Remus took the man's seat and watched Tonks as she took a sip of her butterbeer. "Come on, Tonks it's really time to go, everyone's worried about you." Remus said.

"Ah, time. For though we sleep, or wake, or roam, or ride. Aye fleets time it will no man abide." Tonks said simply handing her five galleons to a waiter that walked by.

"Geoffrey Chaucer, Canterbury Tales." Remus said shocked that the girl who wears combat boots and purple spiky hair also reads ancient works of literature. "Trust me Tonks sitting for hours in a bar, isn't the way to grieve." He said, Tonks looked at him.

"To grieve. Grief in it's self is a medicine." Tonks said. Remus had finally decided that Tonks was only going to speak in quotes, and not directly to him in her own words. So he decided to do the exact thing. To fight fire with fire you could say.

"Yes but, it is dangerous to abandon ones self to the luxury of grief. It deprives one of courage and even the wish for recovery." Remus replied knowingly. Tonks nodded taking a drink of her butterbeer. "Henry Frederic Amiel, Journal 1871. Nicely done." she said shuffling the cards. They sat in silence for a good while watching each other, drinking a butterbeer each since Remus had ordered one during the stare down.

Finally Remus broke the silence. "Are you going to talk more virtues, or sit in this silence we have created." Tonks smiled and replied. "Silence is true wisdom's best reply."

Remus raised an eyebrow, "Wisdom is full of pity and thereby men pay too much for wisdom with much pain." He replied tactfully. Tonks finally got up and walked through the bustling pub and outside, where it had become darker as sunset approached, the skies clouds much darker and the thunder more frequent and louder. Remus was hot on her heels. The door closed and they had begun down the streets.

"Why do you persist Sir Hunter, I am a grown woman I can take care of myself." Tonks said to the wind that whipped her cloak behind her.

"Because I am curious to how you feel, Tonks." Remus said softly behind her. Tonks wheeled around to face him and looked up into his pale blue eyes. "This disease of curiosity, shall I shun the inquisitive person, for he is also a talker?" She inquired, flailing her hands about.

"No, you shouldn't, he just cares for the person he questions." Remus said looking straight back into her dark eyes, that resembled Sirius' so much.

"Ok, you know what Remus. I feel guilty, it makes bile rise in my throat every time I think about it. Cause who was fighting with Bellatrix, seconds before she sent Sirius into the veil? Me. Who couldn't handle it and failed? Me. Who woke up to find Bellatrix still free, and Sirius gone a week later? Me. It was my fault Remus! Mine! No one else's!" Tonks nearly yelled, hot tears flooding down her cheeks, and flinging off her face each time she shook her head.

"You and the others may be able to say, it's your fault. Then someone comes by and says it isn't, and it makes you feel good inside somewhat. But when someone tells me that, it just doesn't make sense, because it actually _is_ my fault. If I could have taken Bellatrix on like Sirius, without fear or doubt or worry. But no, Nymphadora had to go and screw it up again!." Tonks finished angrily, whipping around and continuing down the street as the rain started to fall. Remus stood their momentarily, amazed that this tiny woman could have so much guilt plaguing her when she used to be bubbly and happy not to long ago.

Remus caught up and wheeled in front of the small woman. Her face shining with tears and the droplets falling onto her pale face as she looked up into his eyes again. Remus quickly shuffled through his troubled mind quickly for another quote from something he had read.

"There is no fear in love, but perfect love casteth out fear." Remus said quickly before she moved around him. Remus mentally smacked himself, _Oh bollocks, smooth Lupin. You got her out of the pub, and you can't just leave it there, no you blurt out your love to Tonks. Nicely done._ Tonks had stopped dead, looking at him hard. Remus could have sworn he saw the corners of her lips turn up ever-so slightly.

"Speak low if you speak of love, Sir Hunter." Tonks said with a bit of intimidation added to her tone. She took a small step closer to Remus.

Remus smirked a bit himself. "Then I shall, my _Lady._ For stony limits cannot hold love out and what love do that dares love attempt." The rain began to come down harder as Remus took a step closer to Tonks.

Tonks took in a deep breath and looked up into Remus's twinkling eyes. "Say what you will, tis' better to be left than never to have loved." She whispered, as the gap between them wasn't very really a gap anymore, for Tonks had taken the last step towards him to close it. Since they had been arguing so furiously they, didn't notice they stood outside Number 12 Grimmauld place, and it's occupants who had happened to be looking out the window at the time.

"I love you, Nymphadora Tonks." Remus whispered to Tonks. Remus lifted her chin, then leaned down and softly kissed her. Remus could tell she was smiling during the kiss, also when they broke away she was grinning. Besides the rain, this day was now perfect.

Well, that's if you didn't count the sudden shout of , "Way to go Professor Lupin!" From two Weasley twins hanging halfway out of their bedroom window. The two lovers blushed and made their way inside. Either to head to the nearest broom closet, or to lock the twins in their bedroom before it became the news of the day.

* * *

I had to add the 'Way to go Professor Lupin' at the end. It wasn't in my rough draft, but it seemed so right at the moment. See, I have a sense of humor. This story is pitifully short I seriously feel horrible, I think it's because I don't seperate what the characters are saying from their actions, so there is more paragraph's then just one liners. And it looks like a toddler typed this because the stupid indents won't show up, I'm really sorry. Anyways please review. And I leave you with a bit of knowledge next time you write. 

" _I don't wait for moods- you accomplish nothing if you do that. Your mind must know it has got to get down to work."_

_-_Pearl Buck


End file.
